This invention relates to new and useful improvements in storage boxes or containers for boats and although it is designed primarily for use as a bath tub toy for children, nevertheless the structure is readily adapted for use as a boat storage and transporting device engageable within the open top of a rectangular utility trailer or the like.
Small children enjoy playing with toys in the bath tub and these toys often include many small articles made of plastic which are difficult to store when the bath tub is not in use.
The present device overcomes this disadvantage by providing a storage box which is readily detachably secured upon the outside vertical wall of the bath tub and includes a cover panel which can enclose the container.
A boat is formed on the underside of the cover panel which is normally stored within the container when the cover panel is in place. However when the cover panel is removed, it can be reversed and can then float in the bath tub with the hull and superstructure extending upwardly from the inner surface of the cover panel. A handle may be included spanning the superstructure which acts as a container for toys if the child wishes to transport the toys.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a device of character herewithin described which comprises a storage container and boat combination comprising an open-topped container and a cover therefore, said cover detachably engaging within the open upper end of the container, means cooperating between the cover panel and the walls of the container to receive and retain said cover in position, said cover forming part of the hull of a boat depending from the underside of said cover and into said container when said cover is engaged within the open upper end of the container.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a device which although designed primarily for use as a bath tub toy, nevertheless can be manufactured in a larger scale and act as the cover and boat storage facility for use with a utility or camping trailer.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose of which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: